elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Narsis Dren
Narsis Dren is a Dunmer adventurer and author who travels across Tamriel to explore ancient ruins. He can be found exploring the Exile's Barrow in Wrothgar and Dreloth Ancestral Tomb in Vvardenfell. Interactions Wrothgar quests Draugr Dilemma Help Mazgoth's Clan at Exile's Barrow deal with their draugr problem. Vvardenfell quests Ancestral Adversity Dialogue Quotes During "Draugr Dilemma:" *''"Aim for the knee! Aim for the knee!"'' ―Uttered during combat *''"I think you have this well in hand, so I'll stay back and give you room to work!"'' ―Uttered during combat *''"I find that a good stab in the heart usually does the trick!"'' ―Uttered during combat *''"I'll protect your rear quarter! Never fear!"'' ―Uttered during combat *''"Show those monsters what for!"'' ―Uttered during combat *''"I recommend not letting them hit you so often!"'' ―Uttered during combat *''"Put a bit more swagger in your swing!"'' ―Uttered during combat *''"Don't mind me! I'll just go and examine that panel!"'' ―Uttered upon entering the room with the first bas-relief *''"Look! Ancient artwork. Just like in the antechamber. How exciting!"'' ―Uttered upon entering the room with third bas-relief *''"That looks like something Berrice will be interested in."'' ―Uttered upon finding a relic (A Treasure in Need of a Home) *''"As the senior member of this expedition, I get first choice of the valuable items."'' ―Uttered upon finding a relic *''"Don't we have better things to do than examine every piece of junk you come across?"'' ―Uttered upon finding a relic *''"What's that? Did you find something valuable?"'' ―Uttered upon finding a relic *''"Let's keep searching the barrow. I'm sure the missing pieces are around here someplace!"'' ―If spoken to after talking about a bas-relief *''"Back to the tomb door! The puzzle lock is as good as solved!"'' ―Uttered upon finding all missing pieces *''"Ah, there you are! Take the broken pieces and see if you can fit them back into their panels!"'' ―If spoken to in the antechamber after finding all the missing pieces *''"Nothing happened. If you must guess, at least try to guess correctly."'' ―If pressed the wrong panel *''"Puzzle locks can be tricky. Go ahead and give it another try."'' ―If pressed the wrong panel *''"Remember, each bas-relief told a different part of the full story."'' ―If pressed the wrong panel *''"Not everyone can fully grasp the intricacies of solving puzzles, but go ahead and give it another try."'' ―If pressed the wrong panel *''"We're almost there! You can do it! I have the utmost faith in you!"'' ―If spoken to after correctly pressing three out of the four panels *''"You did it! This way!"'' ―Uttered upon opening the main burial chamber *''"Remember to keep your eyes open. Look for a key to the vault. And a way to stop the draugr, of course!"―If spoken to in the main burial chamber *"Look at this place! Amazing! Simply amazing!"'' ―Uttered upon entering the main burial chamber *''"Good work with the dragon priest. Now let me just ... uh ... Oh, keys! I knew it! The treasure vault awaits!"'' ―Uttered upon defeating Arthosiis *''"That's it! I can hear the coins turning! Come on!"'' ―Uttered on the way to the treasure vault *''"You're really going to tell the truth, aren't you? That's ... appalling!"'' ―If spoken to after deciding to tell the truth Trivia *He has written the books Narsis Dren and the Lost Notebook and Dwemer Dreams, and is also mentioned in the notes from the Hireling Valinka Stoneheaver. *Narsis Dren is based on Indiana Jones, an adventurer who also delves into ancient tombs for artifacts, shares a first name with a location, and also has a similar sounding last name. *It was originally intended that Narsis Dren would be a lorebook-only character, but was added into the game due to his popularity.[http://tamrielfoundry.com/2016/11/tales-from-the-developers/ Tales From Developers - Tamriel Foundry] Appearances * ** ** ** Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Dunmer Category:Online: Authors Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Vvardenfell Characters